


The Ro-pocalypse

by FurryFricker68xD



Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Funny, sick memez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryFricker68xD/pseuds/FurryFricker68xD
Summary: Hello there! If you're looking for a good story, don't read this one. Or read it and make fun of it. I'm not deciding for you peeps so MAKE UP YOUR MIND and subscribe (if that's a thing).





	1. Chapter 1

Have you heard of Roblox? If you haven’t, it’s basically an online platform where people make their own games. You may not like it, but to me, I love it! Not enough to make me play it 24/7, but it’s pretty great.

The games are the best. For example, there’s Phantom Forces where there are phantoms and ghosts, and you fight the other team with guns (not as bad as it sounds). Oh yeah! There’s also a game called Jailbreak. If you couldn’t guess, you escape from prison as a prisoner, or stop the prisoners as a cop, or just role play.

The last things I want you to know is that I’m in fourth grade and my name is Jeff Ross. Should be all you need to know. Hey, what time is it? (please don’t say it’s muffin time) HOLY COW it’s 8:30! I have to get ready for school!

TEN MINUTES LATER…

Water bottle, lunch box, snack, book, oh yeah need my pendifile. Ok! It’s time for school!


	2. Probably Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found out subscribing isn't a thing so don't do that i guess. Please Kudos, is it? Or Kudoz? Whatever it is, do it. And comment. Don't forget to comment.

“Please open your oversized textbooks to page 374,” Mrs. Imabor instructed my class. What a bore. “Please solve problem number 69.” 784,847,839/895!?!? HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO SOLVE THAT? Well, it should be fun doing nothing for an entire math class. “Remember kids, this won’t won’t be graded.” Phew. Good. 

After what seemed like forever, lunch came. “Hey, Jeff! Over here!” my friend Allan Skyes called(his name is way better than mine). “Sure, sure.” “So, how’s school so far?” “How do you think?” “Boring?” “Yeah.” “HEY KIDS LISTEN UP,” Mrs. Meeny the lunch lady barked. “IT’S TIME FOR SOME STUPID RECESS!!!” Basically everyone ran straight out of the recess door. “HEY! NO RUNNING!” “Meddling children…” I strangely heard her mutter.

The playground isn’t fun, really. It’s got tic-tac-toe, two swings, two slides, monkey bars that are super close to the ground, and a little walkway. At least it’s halfway decent, but not much to do. But it’s the only chance I get to “enjoy” school. “Oh, hi Jeff,” my other friend Anne Griffin said to me. “Isn’t school FUN?” she said sarcastically. I chuckled lightly. I don’t have many friends to “play” with at school, but recess usually turns out decent enough for me to say I enjoyed it.

“HEY KIDS! LINE UP!” We did exactly as she said. After my class and I made it back to the classroom, Mrs. Imabor started talking about something along the lines of “huge test” and “you better study”, but I wasn’t listening well. “Now, does everyone understand?” “Yes, Mrs. Imabor,” the class replied in a dull voice that screamed “Not at all”. Now, to prepare for the- Oh! The dismissal bell will ring in five minutes! Pack up class.”

On the way home from school on the bus I sat with Allan and talked a little bit with him, but not much, and not about anything particular. “Hey, Jeff, there’s a flash flood watch for our neighborhood.” “Probably nothing,” I replied. It was a normal bus ride the rest of the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know, as they say, second time's the charm. I'll try to make chapters long for ya dudes, but I'm trying my best to keep ya entertained. Expect frequent updates.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was fun! Hoped ya liked it! Plz comment and do whatever a like is on this website. Peace!


End file.
